Use of loofah bathing products is ubiquitous in society. Existing products include loofah that is abrasive, coarse, and/or grainy, and therefore not appropriate for sensitive areas such as the face, or for those with sensitive skin.
In addition, existing products may be hard to use with cleansing products such as soap, where a user may find it difficult to generate lather or otherwise utilize the soap.
Therefore, there exists a need for loofah-based bathing and cosmetic products that are soft enough for use on sensitive skin and/or are embedded into appropriate cleansing materials.